The ultimate Original
by Josefine Parker
Summary: Being alone ... is the worst torture you can imagine. Especially being immortal. This special vampire has to choose between her destiny or the love of her family. What'll she choose or who will she choose... ? Author's note: If you've already started reading this story on Wattpad, don't worry I did not steal it! It's my fanfiction and I decided to post it here as well.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Mystic Falls. It has been too long. Last time I was here, was 1965. I died in the beginning of the year 1864. Right, it's over 150 years ago and 5 of these years I've spent in a coffin somewhere in Europe. Killed by witches and by Niklaus Mikaelson. The only problem is, he has no clue what effect the murder on me has.

To explain it better to you, I'm an original, another kind of an original vampire, with my own sire line. The plan of the witches was to create an ultimate weapon against vampirism. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough to finish the ritual, the part where they set free the urge of killing every original and their sire line, because Niklaus killed them all. Including me.

I was 17, I had a life and a lovely family, even with a father who hated me and blamed me for my mother's death. I always had two important people which protected me with their heart and soul, my brothers. I was the youngest child, although I have a twin brother who is actually 10 minutes older than me. I'll always be their only baby-sister, even if they think I died this one night in this tomb. The night when my new life started. And I think it's time to come back and take care of my brothers.

Before I forget, my name is Josefine. Josefine Amelia Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

**Chapter 1: the awakening**

 **Flashback: August 2014**

 ** _JOE'S P.O.V._**

It was dark and uncomfortably hot in this grave. I don't know how long I've been in here. Last thing I remember was how a group of witches put a spell, to put me into an endless sleep. This sweet, delicious taste of blood woke me up. There was a small fight and one of them was human. I could smell it, death. Then someone finally opened my box. I don't know who it was, but he surely was a vampire. Even with my humanity switch off, I was so thankful that he found me.

'Look at this!' , he said smiling down at me, 'These myths are really true!'

Before I could bring out a word, darkness surrounded me again.

I woke up in soft covers. I tried to slowly open my eyes but it was way too bright to leave them open. The only thing I realised was that I'm in a bed. After several attempts, I was finally able to open my eyes completely and saw a smirking man in the darker corner of the room. I groaned and slowly sat up, with every move my muscles ached.

'Where the hell am I?', I asked breathing heavily between every word.

'Good morning to you too sweetheart.', he answered, still grinning as if he just had seen a puppy. I glared at him with an unamused expression on my face.

'Relax, I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first take a shower and clean yourself up a bit. There are some clothes in the dresser. They should fit you!' he said, leading me to he bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower, dried my hair and brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush, he layed out for me. My body wrapped in a towel, I moved forwards the dresser and changed into some clothes, whiched fitted me perfectly.

I walked out into the hallway, which lead me into a living room, where he was already waiting for me on the couch. I sat down next to him with enough distance between us, so I could keep an eye on his movements. He handed me carefully a glass full of blood, which I've drunk immediately.

'Josefine Salvatore! It was hard to find you!', he started talking, 'I'm Jake and it's so nice finally meeting you!'. I glared at him with disgust.

'First, what do you want after this?', I asked him, hoping he would already stop with this grinning all the time.

'Absolutely nothing sweetheart! Well, except from on special thing!', he answered, now completely turning to me. 'I want that what you want, or better what all of us want!'. I knew immediately about what he was talking about.

'Niklaus' death.', he nodded, 'Well,that was actually that what I wanted to work on first!', I sighed and leaning back in my seat. 'So let's get started!'.

He gestured to me to start, so I did. 'Where and when are we? How did you find out about me? And where the hell is Niklaus?!', I asked an emotionless face.

'You're in London darling! We're August 2014.' he answered the first question, slowly getting serious. I was shocked about how long I've been in this box. 'Yeah, you just heard right! How long has it been? 15years?', I nodding, gesturing to continue.

'How did I find out about you? Well let's start with the beginning. Klaus broke the curse and is a bloody hybrid now. Your idiotic brothers and their friends wanted to protect the Doppelgänger, while trying to find a way to kill him. Unfortunately, Elijah undaggered his whole family!', he explained. I scoffed.

'Tell me something I do not know. These past 15 years I was dead in this box, I was on the other side. I could see almost everything what they were doing!', I stated . He started laughing. 'And by the way, my brothers don't even know that I'm still alive! Well, sort of being alive!'.

'Really? So did you met him over there? Kol, wasn't it?', he asked interested in my answer. I glared at him.

'I was all alone! I watched over my brothers and other happenings before darkness surrounded me way too often.', I answered, 'Now please continue! Or you'll be a head shorter!'.

'Easy sweetheart. Where was I again? Oh yeah right!', he stood up walking over to a window. 'Esther, their mother created an ultimate weapon, bond to the Doppelgängers' life and she created an undestroyable white oak stake. The doppelgänger died, so did he!', he said, facing me again.

'Klaus has the stake now. But I could not, we couldn't believe that this was te only thing that could kill an original!', he stated. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. 'So I did some researchs. You know like talking with witches, which were able to contact their ancestors. These dead witches on the witch-hotline said that they got an message from Giuseppe Salvatore decades ago!'.

I froze at these words. How could my father know about all of this? I mean, he could barely write his own name! I stood up and took his glass and drank the caramel coloured liquid.

'So what was the message?'.

'I was surprised by this message!', he started. 'The secret lies with my youngest child.' he sat down again. 'So I went to Mystic Falls and looked through your twin's grave, which was obviously empty. And I couldn't find yours, the sweet baby sister who died so young and terrible in a sacrifice!' he looked at me. 'And my witch friends told me everything about the myth. The ultimate weapon! And after years and years, looking for you, I found you right here in London.', he finished leaning back into his seat, putting his feet at the coffeetable.

'And here I am!', I stated. 'You know it's true. I am the ultimate weapon. But why do you want all of them dead? You'll die! Unless you want to die, when did she died? You want me to avenge her!'. He looked at his hands, shivering.

'But the question is, who turned you? Who is the creator of your sire line?' I started laughing heavily. 'Oh dear! It's really true! You don't have one, you have your own one. You're an original of your own kind of vampire!' he stated, still shocked by the truth. 'But what can kll you? I mean when I found you, you were daggered and in chains.'.

'You know honey!', I sat back down next to him grinning at him with this famous Salvatore smile. 'These freaking witches created me, they weren't strong alone to do it alone like Esther so they were in a pack. They couldn't finish the spell with all these abilities for me or something like that because Niklaus came and killed all of them! And then he killed me!', I said, slowly anger building in my body. 'Otherwise you would be dead already. I'm bond to their lives. When they all die, I die!', I finished looking away from him.

After a couple of hours, feeding on innocent people, I started getting bored to death. Oh wait, I am dead!

'If you would excuse me, I'm quite busy! You know on planning how I'm gonna kill these originals!', I started walking close to him, only inches away from his face. I looked him straight in the eyes and compelled him. 'Where is Niklaus?'.

I could smell, how afraid he was. This sweet smell of fear makes me hungry. 'He's in New Orleans, fighting witches and the new werewolf pack which want to take the city from him. He became a father but the child died in a sacifice.', he told me. I was impressed on what I've missed.

'Thank you honey!', I pecked his lips sofltly and snapped his neck. I walked over his body leaving his apartment.

'New Orleans, here I come! But maybe I first check how my brothers and their doppelgänger brat are doing!', I laughed evil.

 **Present Day**

It has been almost 2 weeks I got out of my box. It took me about a week to use this new technology and of course to go shopping. God I love this new clothing style in 2014. The second week I got some informations about everything what happened the past 15 years and of course I had some special fun. There was only one single short moment I got my humanity switch on. When an old friend told me that Damon died only a few months ago. But I don't care about them! A lot of my information sources told me the same thing about Niklaus' daughter, but I don't believe it! I know exactely what they did to protect her. He gave her to the only person he trust in this kind of case. Rebekah!

'Welcome to Virginia', a terrible, way too happy voice, disturbing me and my lovely thoughts.

'Thank you very much! Have nice day', I answered with a perfect fake-smile.

I walked outside the airport where my car, a black Mercedes Benz Jeep, I ordered several days before. I got into the car and started my long journey.

After about 6 hours driving, of course with some breaks to get one or two snacks, I passed a sign.

'Welcome to Mystic Falls'


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome home

**_Chapter 2: Welcome home_**

 ** _JOE'S P.O.V._**

 ****I drove to the timessquare. It's changed a lot. It took me about 5 minutes to find an acceptable parking lot. I climbed out of the car and stretched. The ride here took way too long. My eyes spotted 'The Mystic Grill' ,which seemed like a bar and restaurant at the same time, so I decided to get a drink. You know it's never too early for a drink. It's huge and doesn't look that bad, even after this explosion a few months ago. I entered and sat down in the darker part at the bar.

'What can I bring you, beautiful?', a cute, smiling, darkhaired bartender asked. I chuckled unimpressed.

'Bourbon! A big glass, please!', I said, his eyes roaming down my body. He took my order and left to pour my drink. While waiting for my drink, my eyes travelled through the bar and spotted two good looking guys. They were talking, more whispering, to each other. Interesting.

'Here you go, beautiful. It's on me.', the bartender handed me my drink.

'Thanks, and now go away!', I compelled him and started listening to their coversation.

'And what if she's lying? You know how these witches are, Jeremy!', the blond haired boy stated.

'That's the thing Matt! What if it's true? We can't be sure when we're not trying!', Jeremy said. 'Look, I called Stefan earlier and I'm meeting him in 2 hours. You can come with me if you want!'

'Are you kidding?! You're not doing this on your own!' , Matt said. I tuned out of their conversation and made my way to the Boarding house.

The boarding house was just like I remember it. HUGE! I walked around the mansion and I realized no one was here. I decided to go inside and to check out my room, I once lived in the last time I was here.

'Woah, these sons of ... -', I started when I saw how much they've changed the room. They're probably using it as a guest room. You can clearly see that it was Damon who changed all the rooms. It's almost unbelievable that so many people died in this house. Most of them were from our family. I still remember the last time in this house. It was winter 1965, they thought I was a young woman, travelling through the states.

 **Flashback: Winter 1965**

I was back in Mystic Falls for the first time in 100 years. I wanted to check on my home. Damon got kidnapped in the 50's but escaped and having fun right now. Stefan surely is in a hole, controlling his bloodlust. I was on my way to the Salvatore boarding house. I rent myself a room, of course I didn't tell them my real name. I sighed when the driver drove up the path to the front door, hoping they won't recognize me. My nephew was already waiting outside for my arrival.

'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss Cromwell.', he said to me.

'Thank you for letting me stay here Mister Salvatore. But please, call me Paige!'.

'Well Paige, then please call me George! Please, come inside. It's terrible cold out here!', he said politely as he lead me inside the house.

We entered the entry hall, a comfortable temperature and scent surrounded us. It's was absolutely stunning.

'I have to say I am impressed, George!', I said with a gentle smile.

'Thank you, Miss Paige. It's my uncles' work. May they rest in peace.', he started, 'You can pick out a room if you want. You're the only guest at the moment!'. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

_ _End of Flashback_ _

I got ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of the front door. Stefan's back. I looked down at my watch, Matt and Jeremy are coming in about 20 minutes. I decided to hide in the shadows. It's not the time for a family reunion, firstable they suck and two I don't really care about this.

I watched my brother, he looked good but depressed and sad at the same time. They still haven't find a way to bring Damon and this Bennett witch back. They just found a way to undo the spell around Mystic Falls. Stefan just poured him self another glas whiskey. He started to get pretty drunk.

'Took you long enough to come here!', he said. I thought for a second he knew I was there.

'Come on, we're only about 15 minutes late! No reason for being pissed at us.', Jeremy said.

'So, what is so important you wanted to know so impatiently? Do not tell me it's again something with the other side!', Stefan sighed annoyed and let himself fall on the couch.

'Jeremy got a message in his sleep last night. From a witch.', Matt started, 'She spoke of an ultimate weapon.'.

'What ultimate weapon?! And what the hell have I do with it?'.

'She spoke about your father. Apparently he told them something about it before he dissapeared into the light.', Jeremy answered Stefan. Stefan raised his eyebrows in confusion. He waited impatiently for Jeremy and Matt to continue with their story. Impatiently he got up and walked over to the bar, pouring another drink.

'Well, what was it he said? Tell me! There's nothing surprising for me that my father knew something about a weapon for killing any supernatural being.', Stefan said.

'The secret is buried with my youngest child. We think it's in your grave!', Matt said and walking over to Stefan to get himself a drink as well.

'No it's not.', Stefan started, ' We never told anybody about it.', he sighed and walked over to the fireplace. Jeremy and Matt looked confused. Me as well. He and Damon never mentioned me? Why? I have to admit, I'm a little hurt.

'What do you mean with that? Do you know what he's talking about?', Jeremy said loudly, turning to Matt and then back to Stefan who's looking deep in thought in the fire.

'I'm not the youngest Salvatore - ' my brother said, taking a deep breath and continued. 'I had a twin once!'.

'Wait, wait, wait! You guys had another brother?!', Matt shouted at him.

'I had a twin sister, idiot! And we never told anybody because she was killed! It was in 1864, long before Katherine came to town and we became vampires.', Stefan's eyes started to tear up a bit. The other two were so shocked. Then I knew why they never mentioned me. They'd found me in this tomb back then. I can't imagine how horrible it was for them to find their own sister, killed with a group of witches.

'What...-,what was her name?', Matt asked.

'Her name was Josefine Alexandra Salvatore. She was beautiful. She looked completely different from me or Damon. She had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. She made me laugh everyday. But then...- ', he started. His expression showed clearly that he didn't know what happened in 1864 before my death.

'I am so sorry for your lost. But we have to open her grave. Do you want to come?', Jeremy asked, consoling.

'No, I can't do this. You guys have my permission to open it. But I can't go near her grave. I wasn't able to do it before and I'm not able to do it now!', Stefan said, leaving the room. The last thing I heard was the sound of his door. With that I speed out of the house, without getting noticed.

I was looking at my grave. My empty grave. It didn't surprised me that my father buried me here, shielded from the other graves around. But it was only a few metres away from my brothers'. It's a little awkward having a grave and still being alive. Well, sort of. I started to walk away until I heard a truck driving into the old part of the cemetery.

'What the hell ...?'.

 ** _JEREMY's P.O.V._**

We finally arrived at the cemetery to open Josefine's grave. I still can't believe that they had a sister and that she died so young.

'We're here. The old Mystic Falls cemetery. You ready?', Matt asked. 'What are you thinking about?'.

'Nothing, it's just -, nothing.', I said. He didn't look like he's believing me. 'Fine, why didn't they told us about her? And what does she has to do with this?'.

'I have no idea, mate. It's weird for me either.'. We decided to end this conversation and made our way to find this grave.

After a short walk we found her grave. It was bit outside of the area Stefan's and Damon's graves are, which seemed very weird to me and Matt. He handed me a shovel and we started shoveling.

It took us about an hour and we finally reached her coffin.

'Finally, let do this and leave this way as soon as possible!', Matt said. Before we could open the coffin we heard footsteps coming closer in our direction.

'Em, excuse me but what the hell are you guys doing?!', a female voice said. Matt looked at our, mouthwide open. I was confused how he looked at her. I turned around and looked up at her. She was beautiful, almost angelic if this is even possible. Her shoulder long, blonde hair and her beautiful brown eyes we're stunning. You could see that she's fake-blonde but it looked good on her. I didn't realized that I was staring at her, until Matt poked me with his elbow.

'Em, well ... we have to-', I was immediately cut off by Matt.

' There are problems with a few graves. You know after these heavy rain days. The earth started sinking and we have to bury the coffins again.', Matt said. She lookd at us with raised eyebrows, obviously not believing us. Not even me would believe this.

'Oh ok!', she said. 'Josefine Salvatore.'. We were shocked when she said this name.

'WHAT?!', we said loudly to her.

'The grave! Wow, she was very young!'. We took deep breaths. We just thought it was her.

'Anyway, I'm kind of busy and I'll let you guys go back to your work.', she smiled at us. We smiled back at her and nodded. We turned around to open the coffing.

'May I rest in peace!'.

WHAT THE HELL?! We turned around again but she was gone.

'Did she just say - ', Matt started but I cut him off. We both looked at the place she was just standing with wide eyes.

'Yeah, yes she did!', I answered. We immediately opened the coffin but it was empty. 'We have to tell Stefan!'. With that we closed the coffin again and drove back to the Boarding house.


	4. Chapter 3 - New Orleans

**_Chapter 3 : New Orleans_**

 ** _STEFAN'S P.O.V_**

'What do you mean with her coffin was empty?!', I yelled at Jeremy and Matt who just told me that no one was in Josefine's grave.

'That's not all Stefan! Listen!', Jeremy said, his voice was rising. I sat down and looked at them. I was clearly pissed at everyone right and Bonnie are dead, Elena doesn't remember anything about relationships with Damon and I'm just totally confused.

'Before we could open the coffin, a blonde chick came out of nowhere!',Matt started. I sat up, couldn't even bring out a word. 'She was very suspicious about what we were doing ... And then she was gone!'.

'But before that she said something-', Jeremy said. I gestured him to continue. 'She said "may I rest in peace!"'. My eyes grew wide. This was impossible.

'It can not be! She's dead! I've found her dead body and saw how we buried her!', I said, pacing through the room. 'And she was not blonde!'.

'It was a fake blonde. Which actually suited her.', Jeremy said, his lips slightly forming a smile by the thought of her.

'I think she is a vampire. It is the only possible answer I can think of.', Matt stated looking at me careful. I rolled my eyes and sighed. But why ...

'You are a hunter Jeremy! How comes you didn't felt the urge to kill her?', I asked Jeremy.

'I have absolutely no idea. But there was something about her! She seemed so different!', Jeremy said. I turned my back to them and smiled a little bit. I remember how she always had this effect to other people. But if she really is a vampire, why didn't she show up the last 150 years? I couldn't handle them and their ideas anymore.

'You know what? Screw this! If it is really her, she would have shown up!'. With that I stormed out. I made my way into the woods.

Where could she be? If it really was her, why now? Is she a ghost or even worse?

 ** _JOES POV_**

It's always funny to confuse other people. Stefan probably knows already that I'm still alive. As long as he does not start to look for me.

I was back in my car. Guess where I'm heading to. New Orleans.

 _~few hours later~_

I finally arrived in New Orleans. I really do live this city. The music, the atmosphere, everything. It's even more beautiful during the night, with the lights shining through the streets... I was walking around the French quarter. You can feel the supernatural attendance here is high! Just as I wanted to walk to the bar called 'Rousseau's', this one specific person stormed out the bar, other people following him. I jumped immediately on top of the nearest roof and followed them, without them noticing me. How would three of them react when they see me again?

Last time Niklaus saw me was when he killed me 1864, Elijah short time after I turned. He helped me to control my bloodlust. And Marcel, well we had this little story going on in the 1930's.

'Mikael is god knows where Elijah! Hoe are we supposed to find him?!', Niklaus yelled.

'Listen, Niklaus!', Elijah started. 'Do you think I care about him right now?! Our mother kept me hidden and tortured me for days!'. Now I was confused. What were they talking about?! I was still following them.

'I-I know, brother. I do.', Klaus sighed, looking down at his feet. 'It is not a suprise that Finn is on her side, but Kol?!'. I froze in my tracks. Kol was dead, so was Finn. It's true, Kol would never help his mother, unless she has something he wants. Back in reality, they still stood there, arguing what to do next. Would it be a bad idea to show myself? Maybe. I mean mist of them think I'm dead.

I heard enough! I ran awy before any of them could notice me.

 ** _KLAUS POV_**

'What is wrong? Have you heard something?', Hayley asked me. I looked at her before I jumped on top of the roof. Nothing! I was sure I felt someone following us. I looked around again but I still had no clue who it could have been. But this smell! I know it from somewhere. I just can't put the pieces together.

'What is it?', Elijah asked me when I joined them again.

'Have you seen something, mate?', Marcel said, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

'I thought... Nevermind! I'm tired, see you at home.' I started walking away from the group. Who was it? I remember the smell, I just can not put a face to it. After a few minutes I reached my place and headed inside. But then...

'Ahhh...', I screamed out in pain. A dagger pierced through my shoulder. Then out of nowhere, a small figure rushed in my direction and pinned me with another dagger to the wall. Impossible! I killed her!

'JOSEFINE!', I yelled at her. She just stood there grinning at me. She walked again in my direction. Her face was only a few inches away from mine. She moved her mouth to my ear, her breath tickling my skin. I growled at her.

'Missed me?', she whispered and then put a dagger in my stomach. The burning pain made me scream with my tightly closed. When I opened them again she was gone like she has never been here.

I tried to free myself from the daggers in my body but it was no use.

'What the bloody hell?!', Elijah yelled while running in front of me. He removed one dagger after another.

'She is alive Elijah! I killed her but she is back!', I informed him.

'What do you mean? Who is back?!', Cami asked, fear shown in her eyes. Elijah glared at me and still waited for an answer.

'Josefine!'

Elijah and Marcel were now pacing around. Shock in their eyes. Wait, but why was Marcel shocked?! I walked to him, anger building up inside of me.

'Do you know her?!', I asked him. He stiffened at my question but answered it after a few seconds.

'It depends-', he started, 'is she a vampire and has these devilish look in her eyes with no humanity? Then yes!'.

'But how? How do you know her?', Elijah and I asked at the same time. Hayley and Cami tried not to giggle at this, because we just said it at the same time.

'We kind of had this little adventure together back in the 30's.'

Great, just great! Now we don't have only our parents who wants our death but also a young vampire who wants to revenge her death.


	5. Chapter 4 - We meet again

Chapter 4 : We meet again

JOE's P.O.V.

It's weird seeing all of them again after all these years. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't care!

I was walking back to my hotel to get some sleep before I annoy Niklaus again. I slipped out of my clothes so I was only standing there in my underwear. Before I could climb under the soft covers of the bed I felt a presence behind me.

'Enjoying the view?', I asked, 'Marcel!'. I turned around to look at him.

'What are you doing here Joe? I- I thought you were dead!', he said, confusion covered his face.

'I sort of was but I'm back now and don't ask why! You already know the answer to that.'.

'To kill Klaus! But you can not kill him Joe! No one can!', he started, 'And by the way, if you kill him, you kill me and hundreds of other vampires!'.

'What do I care?', I asked, 'You know exactly that I do not care about anyone but myself. And by the way you always know who and what I am!'.

'How is Rebekah by the way? Is she still running away Niklaus' child?'.

'How do you know?! I mean, I do not know what you mean!'. How cute he still can't lie to me.

'Oh Marcel, you at everything but a good liar. I should have look for another hotel! I think it was too easy to find me!', I answered him.

'We both know exactly that you made it on purpose! You wanted to be found!'. On my gosh you're so smart!

'You stay away from Klaus, Rebekah and Klaus' daughter!'.

And with that he was gone. I just stood there, a smirk forming on my lips. I slipped on the covers and fell asleep immediately.

~the next morning~

Again, I had a restless sleep. Sweat dripping from my forehead. I had a nightmare. They're coming back. With more detail every single night.

'NO-', I jumped up out of bed, breathing heavily. I decided to take a long shower and prepare myself for the day.

I look myself in the mirror and the only thing I saw was a pale face. Like a sick person which is impossible for a vampire. We can not get sick. I climbed into the shower and let the want to softly glide over my body. It was relaxing and it was able to calm me down a bit.

After I showered and changed into clothes and did my makeup, I was ready to head out into the busy streets of New I would enjoy this music. Maybe I get a coffee, I love coffee! So I was on my way to the closest coffeeshop and ordered myself a caramel-latte with chocolate sprinkles. It's such a sunny day. I think I'm going to grab a snack outside behind some shops, if you know what I mean. *evil laugh*

After I finished my coffee, I threw the now empty cup into bin. As I turned around, someone bumped into me, a hot someone! Great now I have to play nice.

'I am so sorry!', I said, looking right in his beautiful eyes. They had something familiar in them. He was pretty tall and his beautiful curly locks shined in a beautiful golden colour in the sun. I just realized that he was looking at me like he has just seen a ghost. Please don't tell me I killed his witchy family years ago! Yes, I feel that he's a warlock.

'Is everything okay?', I asked him.

'With- with me? Yes absolutely. Sorry I'm Kaleb.', he answered.

'Okay Kaleb. Sorry again!'. I started walking away.

'Wait! I didn't catch your name!', he yelled after me but I just ignored him. I was too busy to chat with a witchy hottie.

KOL's P.O.V. (Kaleb's P.O.V.)

I was walking through the busy streets of New Orleans. It's unbelievable that my father is already knows who I am and let's just say he wasn't amused that I used Davina to help our mother.

I was too distracted by my own thoughts that I have and realized that I just walked into someone.

'I am so sorry!', she said and looked at me. It can't be! I saw her dead body in 1864. The only difference, here she's blonde not brunette like the last time I saw her. I stared at her and I was afraid to see her again! ALIVE!

I did not realize that I've been staring at her until she asked me if I was okay. God this voice, it's exactly the same as Josefine's. It must be her, but how can I be sure?

'With- with me? Yes absolutely. Sorry I'm Kaleb.', I said.

'Okay Kaleb. Sorry again!'. And with that she walked away. What? Hold on! She didn't say her name.

'Wait! I didn't catch your name!', I yelled after her but she was gone.

It can't be her! I need to find again to be sure it's not her! Memories from 1864 flew back into my mind. Every talk, every touch and every kiss we shared. Was she all these years on the other side or is she ...

JOE's P.O.V.

It was not late in the evening and of course I'm sitting in a bar drinking. It's way too easy to compel the bartender to give me everything for free.

'I see you haven't changed your taste in drinks. Let me guess vodka?'. I turned around to see Elijah standing there, looking smoking hot.

'Hello Elijah! And I see you still prefer suits!', I said and gave him my best smile.

'Where have you been? And how have you been?', he asked. Oh, I can answer these questions in one sentence.

'I've spent more than 14 daggered in a box under a spell!'. He looked at me shocked.

'If you have been in a box with a dagger in your heart, you should be dead!', he started. 'Unless you haven't told me your whole story!'.

'Mmhhh... Right I haven't! I make short!', I started. 'Witches, spell, torture, Klaus, dead, here!'. I told him like it was completely normal for me. He just stared at me like I am crazy.

'I am an original, hun.', I started, 'I cannot be killed!'.

'This is impossible!'.

'Not with a group of witches!'.

'But why? Why you?!'. I looked down at my almost empty bottle. I still remember why and why me. Kol and Niklaus.

'Ask your brothers!'. I stood up and started to walk away but Elijah grabbed my wrist.

'I can imagine the part with Klaus. He tortured witches for centuries! But how do you know Kol?!', he asked, not taking his gaze off me.

'They thought it is funny to use the affair of a certain original for their plan. And turn her to kill him and the rest of the vampire species!'. He looked at me with sad eyes.

'I am sorry! I had no idea. God I didn't even know he was in Mystic Falls in 1864!'.

'It is okay Elijah! But wait why are you here? Waiting for the big bad wolf?'. I chuckled at my own joke. He didn't! What the hell...

'Come on Elijah! You were funnier in the 1870's. What happened?'. You should know that Elijah found me back then and actually helped me a lot. He was my mentor.

'What happened to you is the better question! Last time I saw you, you still had you humanity switch on!'.

'Gosh! I forgot how annoying you can be! You know I woke up one morning and TADA!', I answered, a wide grin on my lips. He just rolled is eyes. He clearly didn't believe a word I was saying right now. Well, nevermind.

'If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch!', I said to him.

'A plane to go where? You just came back!'. He was only confused with me. Something never changes.

'Fiji! I need holidays!', I answered. Okay, I actually do not need holidays but I was in a box for over 10 years... Know what I mean?

'Take care of yourself!', Elijah said to me, finally letting go of my wrist. How cute Elijah cares for me.

'Look out Elijah! Not that I come back surprisingly and kill you all!'. Me and my sarcasm.

I wakled out of the bar but winked at him before disappearing again.

Fiji here I come.


	6. Chapter 5 - Awakened from the death

**Chapter 5 – Awakened from the death**

'Niklaus! Where the hell are you?', I yelled, walking into his home. 'Why did you have to ruin my fantastic holidays?'.

'Enough!', I heard Marcel's voice on the interior balcony behund me. I turned aroundand glared at him.

'Marcel. I am sorry but I have no time to chat. Where is Niklaus?', I asked impatiently. He gave me one of his infamous Marcel Gerard smirks and jumped from the the balcony right in front of me.

'And why do you need him?', he asked me curiously. 'I mean you guys hate eachother.'

No shit, Sherlock?!

'You tell me! He calls me and says you all need my help for something. So where the hell is this little bastard?!', I asked him, getting angrier with evey single second we waste with this conversation.

'Really? He asked for your help? Well, he is not here.'

'And where is he or Elijah?'

'Far away to look after, you know who.', he whispered the last part, slowly coming closer to me. 'But I know why he needs help.', he stated.

'And why? Oh, please enlighten me Marcel!', I said to him, already completely annoyed at everyone in this freaking universe.

'You need to convince someone to help us. Did you know that the mother, Esther and the brother, Finn, possess other witches bodies? Well, they want to take control the werewolves and kill the whole vampire species.', he started. I nodded my head to tell him he could continue with his story. 'But there is another witch, who wants something in return for his help.'

'So what just say you will kill his or her family.', I said. It's that easy.

'It is not that easy, Joe!', he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. Why do they have to be so confusing?

'Why am I here then?', I asked now more curious than before.

'Klaus and Elijah said that they know someone special who can convince this witch without trying hard.'

'Huh, and I am this special person?', I asked him. 'Who is this witch then?'

'Bring him in!', Marcel yelled into the room. He was still smirking at me. I swear to god, I'll cut off this stupid smirk of his.

A few seconds later, the big doors behind us opened and three people entered. Two of them were vampires and the other one in the middle must be the witch Marcel was talking about. He had chained wrists and look very familiar. He looked at me in shock. It was the guy who ran into me a few weeks ago.

And then realization hit me... Kol!

'Josefine?', Kol asked, 'Is that really you? I-I thought you were dead. I saw your dead- I was at your funeral!', he said the last part louder. Tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

'Oh Kol, no need to be sentimental!', I said emotionless and turned back to Marcel. 'Do you really think a small affair would help you guys with your plan? I mean does he even know why you need him?', I asked Marcel while pointing at Kol. I looked back at him, confusion washing over his face. 'Oh, I see. You expect me just to snip with my fingers.', I said sarcastically. 'What did you tell him?', I asked Marcel curious. After our little stare down, he sighed and started walking towards me so no one could hear us.

'You are not only here to help us protect her but also because we want to take down Esther and Mikael!'

My eyes widened when I heard Mikael's name. I thought Klaus killed him! I looked Marcel in the eyes and thought about what I should do.

'Fine! But what do I get if I help? Do not expect from me to help you without any repayment!', I said to him with a straight face.

'You can talk with Klaus about this topic when he is back! But in my opinion is your „little affair" here enough payment.', he chuckled the last bit. I punched his shoulder and he flinched in pain. How dare he to think that?!

'Do you really think this between me and him was real? It was nothing more than a teenage flirt. I was only useful for his own use!', I glared at him, my face still emotionless. However I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I shook this feeling off. I could feel Kol's eyes burning into my back.

'It was real for me.', he mumbled, thinking I didn't hear it. I turned around immediately and looked at him shocked.

'What did you just say?!', I asked, getting angry again.

'Your humanity. You turned it off! Why?', he asked me concerned. Wow, it took him way too long to realize this. I grinned and applaused sarcastically.

'None of your business!', I said and walked out of the room. Marcel followed close behind me.

few hours later 

'So tell me! What is it what Esther has done?', I asked Marcel and Kol. I sat down on the couch and waited for an answer. Marcel sat down as well, facing me. Kol stayed in the corner, not daring to say anything. However I could, like in the last few hours, feel his eyes in my back. 'Well, I am waiting!'

'She created moonlight rings which make Klaus weak every full moon. We got most of them and destroyed them already, but she wants to control them. Or more like kill both, vampire and werewolf species. She's a danger for, you know what!'. Marcel looked carefully in Kol's direction, who of course was extremely interested in our conversation right now. He stood up from his seat in the corner and walked over to us. Here it comes...

'A danger for what? What are hiding?!', he started, looking between Marcel and I. 'You expect my help without telling me everything? Ouch, you really do not trust me.', he said in a sarcastic voice.

'Of course we do not trust you!', I muttered. He glared at me. I zoned out of their current conversation and listened for any spies outside the room.

A few minutes flew by, Marcel and Kol were still arguing. I felt someone entering the house. Another witch, a powerful one. I stood up quietly and left the room. I made my way downstairs, without being noticed. There standing in the great hall was a teenage girl aka the powerful witch. I see this is the harvest girl they were all talking about. She looked around but no one was there, except from me, hidden in the dark.

'Kol? Are you here? Marcel? Anyone?', she called through the room. Interesting! I decided to get out of my hiding place and stood behind her.

'And who might you be?, I asked. She jumped because I just scared the shit out of her. Yay! She turned around, fear showing in her eyes. 'Oh dear. I thought a powerful witch like you is not afraid of a vampire.'

'I-I am Davina. Who the hell are you?', she asked me, still a bit scared of me. I really enjoy this.

'You will find this out soon enough, honey. What do you want here?', I asked her.

'I am looking for Kal- I mean Kol. Is he here?', she asked.

'Oh, how sweet! You must be Kol's new toy!', I stated laughing a bit. As Marcel and Kol entered the great hall, I looked at Kol. 'She is pretty Kol! I can feel she has a thing for you.', I grinned at them.

I could feel Davina blush behind me, a bit embarrassed. Marcel, of course protective over his little precious, silentyl growled at Kol. Well, He was just standing there awkwardly. You can't blame him. His ex and new flame are in the same room.

'Davina what are you doing here?', Marcel asked her concerned. I just grinned amused at her, making her feel more uncomfortable.

'I was looking for you guys and help you. And why are his wrists chained?', she asked slightly paniced, looking at Kol.

'These chains are there so he cannot use his magic on us!', I answered her questions.

'What?! And who the hell is she Marcel?', she asked him loudly.

'Great, more questions!', I said annoyed. 'You were funnier before these questions!'

'Davina Claire, this is Josefine Salvatore, an old friend of mine.', Marcel explained to her. 'But call her Joe. She will snap your neck if you call her by her full name.' I waved. Wait! Friends?

'We are no friends Marcel. We are more like two hot vampires who-'. I was cut off by Marcel's hand on my mouth. I slapped it off. 'Okay, I will not say a thing.'

'What are you talking about?!', Kol asked jealous. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. 'No, do not dare and roll your eyes at me.', he said, pointing at me. I raised my eyebrows and started laughing. I turned around and started to leave, until I felt a firm grip on my arm. Marcel.

'Where are you going?', he asked me. I removed his hand from my arm and turned around to look at him.

'Dinner!' I walked out of the room. Before I could leave the house, Rebekah and Klaus came in.

'Bekah , doggy.'

'Josefine!', they both growled. I grinned and waved at them while going outside in the busy streets of New Orleans.

later this night 

I was in living area outside of the busy part of New Orleans, eating some stranger. While I was drinking the events from today came flooding back. How am I supposed to get Kol, the most stubborn person I've ever met, to help his brothers.

'So what about Rebekah?', I heard a familiar voice. I dumped the now dead body in someones garden and followed the voice. It was Davina and Kol. I see they obviously didn't need my help to convince him to help, otherwise he would still wear chains around his wrists.

I jumped on a roof close to them.

'She is in a place she deserves to be. You see, Rebekah played with my mind, said she would help me get rid of Klaus. But she told him everything. Because of her I have spent almost a century in a coffin. Now I have my revenge!', Kol said and looked her in the eyes. What the hell did he do to Rebekah? I was so deep in my own thoughts that I forgot that I am actually spying on them. I looked back down at them.

'Close your eyes.', Kol said to Davina. She did as he said. What the- ... Kol slowly leaned in and kissed her.

My unbeating heart stopped, if this is even possible. Before I could see more of this, I vanished into the night.

I need a drink ...


End file.
